Exhaustive research work has been carried out with the aim of obtaining a juice extractor of minimum cost with regard to manufacture and of high performance and simplified structure, which is as practical as possible. Such research work has led to the project and construction of the object referred to, the characteristic features and technical specifications of which are discussed below and illustrated with the explanatory diagrams accompanying the present report.